Many data processors can be considered to employ Knowledge Processing (KP) software, where Knowledge Processing is defined to be a systematic development, exchange and application of knowledge by humans. Under this general definition, Knowledge Processors form a general class of programmed systems, also referred to herein as workstations, that facilitate human knowledge development, exchange, and application by dialoguing with the user in an interactive exchange.
Research, learning/teaching, problem-solving and deliberation are all mental activities in which knowledge workers engage, often with interactive support from computer software. However, the interactive support process has generally been ineffectively structured and not optimized for the user's intended purpose. For example, deliberation by Electronic Mail, or by Conferencing Software, is generally less efficient than desired, due in part, to an ineffectively structured nature of the interaction and a difficulty in maintaining a user's mental discipline during the interaction session.
It is the general object of the invention to overcome these problems of the prior art by pre-structuring an interactive dialogue process and by introducing, where appropriate, relevant expert knowledge segments into the dialogue. Thus, one specific object of the invention is to provide an interactive, structured dialoguing method that enables a knowledge worker to engage in systematic deliberation, learning, and goal-directed problem-solving.
It is another specific object of the invention to provide a knowledge model and a method for interacting with same, that enables a knowledge worker, such as a business manager, to operate in an efficient and effective manner in regard to planning and managing activities.